


Wherein Arthur is almost-certainly-most-probably-pretty-much-without-a-doubt Merlin's bitch

by mythras_fire



Series: Merlin pwns Arthur's royal arse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title kinda says it all, doesn’t it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Arthur is almost-certainly-most-probably-pretty-much-without-a-doubt Merlin's bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: gratuitous use of the words “crown prince”, “manservant”, and “normal" :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm a lying liar who lies. I’d also like to thank the people at the BBC for making Merlin and Arthur hot, the same age, and the bestest of best buddies *wink wink* without whom I wouldn’t have anything to perv over all day long. You guys rock.
> 
> AN: My first Merlin fic. 1,111-word ficlet written over the course of a few hours on Thursday using the notepad function on my cellphone whilst in public running errands because the plot bunny hijacked my brain and refused to let it go until I had written this down and my phone was the only available means of ‘pen and paper’ haha. Stream-of-consciousness thoughts from Arthur’s POV.

It was the same pretext as the last time. And the time before that. Annnd the time before that. In fact, Arthur was starting to see a trend forming. It always started with Merlin grabbing Arthur by the arm, manhandling him really, which any normal manservant would of course never even dream of doing, and dragging him out of the hallway with low, rushed words about wanting to "show" him something, which always happened to be conveniently located in some dimly-lit broom closet or some such place.

No, Arthur did not have a normal manservant. A normal manservant did not follow the crown prince into said broom closet then close the door swiftly behind him and proceed to slam said crown prince up against the door and "show" him what he had dragged him in there to see. Which today was apparently the inside of his throat what with all the gusto Merlin was going about sucking Arthur's tongue into his mouth. His slim but surprisingly sinewy body was pressed up against Arthur's from head to toe, a knee rubbing his thighs apart, a hand massaging the back of his neck in a slow circular pattern, air escaping from between them in short gasps.

Now, one would think that the crown prince wouldn't stand for such treasonable behavior, but as Merlin was not a normal manservant, neither was Arthur a normal crown prince. Not that he hadn't been just a wee bit affronted at first, being manhandled by his admittedly idiotic manservant, but Merlin had looked at him in that, that *way* he had whenever he wanted something, royalty be damned. He had told Merlin that he couldn't treat him that way, that there was this thing called deference that normal menservants obeyed inherently. What he’d gotten for his pains was a devilish smile and his brain sucked out of his body through his cock...

So, needless to say, Arthur didn't put up much of a fuss the next time, and the time after that all Merlin had to do was look at him *that* way and Arthur had nearly pushed the other man into whatever room he had procured... Arthur realized, as Merlin slowly slithered down his body, hands peeling off his highness' leggings as he went, that he was almost-certainly-most-probably-pretty-much-without-a-doubt Merlin's bitch. And the funny thing was that he was okay with that. Which meant that he was obviously completely off his royal rocker.

Or maybe he was bewitched. As much as his father was absolutely convinced that magic had been banished from Camelot, Arthur wasn't so sure. There was the matter of his life being miraculously saved on more than one occasion, and there was the way Merlin could just look at him with those big blue eyes and suddenly Arthur would forget how to breathe. That and also the way that Merlin was currently fingering him right now, sending shivers to parts of his body he didn't even know had nerve endings. That definitely could be part of it. Yes.

His brain was starting to short out so he figured now would be the best time to ask Merlin if he was bewitching him. Apparently all the blood pooling in his groin was causing him to say things he normally wouldn't ever consider voicing because they were just plain ridiculous. So he asks Merlin if he is bewitching him although he's not sure if he's been understood because it sounds pretty darn breathy and slightly slurred to his ears, like after he's had one glass of wine too many.

He looks down to gauge Merlin's reaction to his question and is greeted with that bloody devil's grin as Merlin gently but firmly *pushes Arthur up the wall* a few inches which he's not supposed to be able to even do because he's a scrawny runt of a man and oh lord Merlin's eyes just flashed a golden color and that can't be right. Arthur would continue with his panicked train of thought but he's currently being impaled on Merlin's cock which he could have sworn was concealed under his ratty clothes just a second ago. Come to think of it, all his clothes have disappeared too thus enabling him to lock his legs around Merlin's bare waist. He focuses on Merlin's face when he notices he's been staring at him for a few seconds, and he asks Arthur if it hurts too much. Arthur can only shake his head slightly no, his eyes riveted on those blue ones, perhaps waiting for another golden flash.

Merlin kisses Arthur softly, almost tenderly at the same time he starts moving inside him, eliciting a strangled moan from Arthur’s throat that surprises even him. It is a weird feeling to feel so, well, full. Of Merlin. The lousiest manservant Arthur is sure the castle has ever seen. Or, in light of recent events, maybe the cleverest. Or dastardliest. One of those, maybe all. The crown prince’s head falls back against the door as he rides his manservant’s cock which opens the buffet line for sucking on his neck and collarbone. The stimulation is too much and Arthur knows he’s going to come any second now in between their writhing bodies. Merlin must feel the tightening of Arthur’s channel because he changes tempo and leans his head into the crook of the slightly taller man’s neck, breathing him in as he drives them both over the edge, expertly covering Arthur’s shout of ecstasy with his lips and tongue, swallowing the name on the tip of the crown prince’s tongue.

*Merlin*

Arthur doesn’t know how he feels about all this. It’s still rather new, all things considered. He’s learned something about himself and has the distinct feeling that he is rather the pupil in this budding collection of secret rendezvous and Merlin is the master. He opens the eyes he hadn’t realized he’d shut just in time to catch Merlin’s eyes flash golden once again before setting Arthur down on shaky, now clothed legs. Although they are both still breathing hard and fast in each other’s faces, beads of sweat running down Merlin’s face into his neckerchief that Arthur has the very sudden desire to *lick off*, the messy result of their fucking has disappeared with the reappearance of their clothes.

Handy thing this bewitching.

Merlin places one hand on Arthur’s heart and one on his now-sore ass and whispers in his ear in a voice that rumbles like thunder in its authority: Mine. And promptly leaves the broom closet after extricating himself from Arthur’s stunned embrace.

Yes, Arthur definitely could see a trend forming, for years and years to come.

 

\--the end--


End file.
